kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Cold Beat is Razor-Sharp!
is the one-hundred thirteenth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the debut of the G-Bracer and Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Frost. Synopsis In the middle of their battle, Goro warns Gentoku about Kaguya Kozuki's involvement. However, Gentoku refused to listen and reminds his opponent that he will use the Pandora Box's power to unify Japan. They are once again interrupted by Kerberos, allowing Goro to escape as he continues to pit the two of them into killing each other. Meanwhile, Misora disappears from nascita, and Sawatari informs to Anzu and Goro that something is wrong with her. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Build Cast * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |赤羽|}}: |栄信|}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Kerberos Smash: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus ***Organic: Archangel ***Inorganic: Watch (in Sclash Driver) ***Other: Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Yuki-Onna Super ***Inorganic: N/A **Rogue ***Organic: Crocodile Crack ***Inorganic: N/A **Kerberos Smash ***Kerberos *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Frost Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Grease ***Robot Quotes . I'm getting tired of this pointless war.|Kaguya Kozuki revealing herself to .}} nor are not the leaders of to begin with. I am.|Kaguya reveals herself as the true leader of Faust to Gentoku, and sees him and Soichi as her disposable pawns.}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 86 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou ***'Inorganic': Light, Lock, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *This episode reveals that Kaguya is managing Faust from behind the scenes, indicating that both Gentoku and Soichi were actually pawns for her. External Links *Episode 113 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode